


I have no mother but I have you

by avenginginsanity



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Discussions that Really Should Have Happened, Families of Choice, Jedi Culture & Tradition (Star Wars), Stewjoni Culture (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28196265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avenginginsanity/pseuds/avenginginsanity
Summary: “Are you thinking of your mother?” Obi-Wan asked quietly.Anakin kept his eyes skyward. “No,” he said, “I was thinking of yours.”
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 10
Kudos: 156





	I have no mother but I have you

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short thing I've had sitting in my drafts for a while that I thought I should just... put out there. It's based upon this excerpt from "Ryder’s Windham’s Jedi Vs. Sith: The Essential Guide To The Force":
> 
> Recently, I found [Anakin] gazing up at the night sky. Although Coruscant’s atmosphere is too polluted for stargazing, I suspected he was looking in the direction of the Tatooine system. I know that from an orbital skyhook, Tatooine’s twin suns would appear to the naked eye as a dim, single star, and had found Anakin searching for that point of light on previous occasions. Feeling sympathetic, I asked him if he was thinking of his mother. He kept his eyes skyward as he answered, “No, I was thinking of yours.” His tone was not unkind or antagonistic, but I did sense a certain tension in his words. I asked why he was thinking of my mother, and he said, fixing me with an expression that indicated his answer was obvious, “Because someone should.”

Obi-Wan finally found his wayward padawan, two hours after curfew, on an outdoor balcony on the far side of the Temple. Anakin shifted, slightly, frowning at the intrusion, but didn’t turn his attention away from the sky above.

Despite being basically the middle of the night, the sky was somewhat lit by Coruscant’s many bright lights. The light pollution made it too difficult to really see any stars, but Obi-wan could guess what Anakin was looking for, based on the general direction of his gaze.

“Hello, Anakin,” Obi-wan finally said, sitting down next to Anakin’s sprawled form.

“Hi.” Anakin replied shortly. Obi-wan sat in silence for a moment.

“Are you thinking of your mother?” He asked quietly.

Anakin kept his eyes skyward. “No,” he said, “I was thinking of yours.”

Obi-wan blinked in surprise. “Why?”

“Because someone should,” Anakin answered, a hint of tension to his words, almost spoiling for a fight.

“What?” Obi-Wan finally managed.

Anakin sat up, fixing Obi-wan with a deep stare, as if he was reading Obi-wan’s soul. “Do you not think of her? Wonder how she’s doing?”

Obi-wan blinked. “No,” he said honestly.

Anakin shook his head and looked back at the stars, “How you can be so-”

“I don’t know who my mother is.” Obi-wan interrupted. Anakin startled.

“The Jedi didn’t even get her name?” He asked angrily.

Obi-wan looked at Anakin evenly. “Padawan,” he said, “not every child has a loving mother.” Anakin glared at his Master, but Obi-Wan ignored him. “I was born on Stewjon,” he explained, “where they see the Force as a curse. It’s tradition for Force sensitive children to be killed as a sacrifice. There’s usually one child per generation that’s sensitive enough to be noticeable. I was that child.” Obi-Wan shrugged, nonchalant, as Anakin simply gaped at him. “My mother cared enough about me, at least, to try to drown me instead of burn me alive, which is more traditional. Luckily a jedi shadow in disguise had stopped to get fuel- they wouldn’t have dared visit the planet if they weren’t disguised as a smuggler. They heard my cries in the force and rescued me.”

“So,” Obi-Wan continued, looking into the sky, “as far as I’m concerned, I have no birth family at all.” Obi-wan said. “Even my name means ‘no-one, child of nothing.’”

“But that does not mean I have no family,” Obi-Wan continued. “The order is my family, Anakin.” He reached over to grab Anakin’s hand. “I have cousins in those I was raised with,” he explained, “I have Bant and Garen and Reeft, all of whom I have known since before I can really remember. I have had teachers and creche-masters who cared for me, and I for them.” Obi-wan drew in a deep breath. “And I had, even, a father. I had Qui-Gon, who raised me from age 13 until his death. I had Thal, who was like an aunt to me, both as sister to my father and as the one who raised my best friend.” Obi-wan realized, suddenly, that he was crying. “I even have a wise and annoying great-grandfather in Yoda. And I have a little brother, a child that I am raising the best I can.” Anakin made a choked sound, scrambling over to Obi-wan, who drew him into a hug. “I do not have a mother, Anakin, but I have a family here, a family you seem to discount, because it is different from what you think a family should be.”

“That does not mean that you must think of the Order as your family, though I hope you one day will.” Obi-Wan carefully stroked Anakin’s hair away from his crying eyes. “But I would ask that you do not discount them as my family. I love them, and I love you.”

“I love you too, Obi-Wan,” Anakin said quietly.

“Perhaps I don’t truly understand your feelings, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said, embracing him, “Because I have never had a mother I left behind, they way that you do. But I can try to do better. I’ve been keeping an eye out for any Jedi going near Tatooine, to ask if they’d drop by and get a comm to your mother, but... maybe I shouldn’t be so passive. Would you like me to petition the council to let us go check in on her personally?”

“Yes please,” Anakin whispered, hiding his face in Obi-Wan’s neck. Obi-Wan nodded, holding Anakin close.

**Author's Note:**

> One last note: The tidbit of Stewjoni culture of drowning/burning Force-sensitive children I've seen in multiple fanfictions, though the one that currently stands out to me is Jetti'Manda by cjwritesfanficnow, as that's specifically where I got the "no-one, child of nothing" meaning for Obi-Wan's name. Check the fic out if you like Mandalorian culture!


End file.
